


惊梦

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [5]
Category: Peony Pavilion, V6 (Band), Youyuan jingmeng
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), RPS - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 好几年前了，我在留园徘徊不去，昏白的日光也久未落下。拙政园的大雪对我格外慷慨。苏州原比电影里更美。冥冥之中自有天意。猜不到命运在哪一段埋线，又在哪一刻起钩。





	惊梦

**Author's Note:**

> 早难道好处相逢无一言

惊梦

 

阿黄将耳朵趴在门缝上，脚边放着两根柴。

五太太婉转缠绵的嗓音丝丝缕缕的传来，曲儿和着丝竹的韵节，伴着房内的暖风，把他的耳尖薰红。

阿黄顶喜欢听五太太的戏。他听不懂，只觉得咿咿呀呀的好听。但他还小，又是给粗使下人打杂的玩意，别说站屋里看，连院子也进不得。

他就抱两颗柴扒院门的门缝，万一被人撞见，就说是后面太忙，打发来给院里加柴的。

像阴沟老鼠一样讨生活的小玩意，也只能想出这样拙劣的借口。

 

阿黄是二管家从雪地里捡来的——快冻僵的毛头，极瘦弱，看起来不过八九岁，一床旧絮几口热水救回来的小命，睁开眼还在发蒙，汪汪的黑眼睛还未说话就像含着泪，可怜巴巴。

再一问才知道已经十一了。

二管家心软，央告大管家，留了他在后院给苦力打杂，总有一餐饱饭半身寒衣。

大户人家，当牛做马，也比大街上过得下去。

 

深宅大院，规矩忒多。阿黄不懂，二管家倒是记得要教，但是二管家太忙，有时候就顾不上。

阿黄一个野孩子，就免不了要闯祸。

望着撞碎了的一地琉璃，丫头正要喊，被五太太温声止住了。

阿黄伏在地上不敢抬头。他在院子里迷路了，又怕带他的胡子头寻不见自己，要骂，慌慌张张的跑，晕头转向间竟冲撞了五太太的慧小姐，还打碎了慧小姐正在玩的琉璃球。

这下要死了。他沮丧的伏低身子，心里也没有太大的惶恐，只觉得对不起二管家的一番好意。

没想到五太太不但没责骂他，还让丫头用绢帕包了碎片，让她哄住哭闹的慧小姐，不要声张。

“这么小的孩子，不比慧珠大个一两岁，跟他计较什么。”

五太太叫他起来，让他抬头给看看。她细看了一回阿黄的眉眼，修得规整的弯月眉微微垂了一下：“……也是命苦。”

说着，在石桌上的果盘里抓了一大把，送到阿黄手里。

“藏着点，别让人看到了。”

她轻软的嗓音带着吴语独有的韵味，眼睛清澈而沉静，像是明白阿黄一切的悲苦，宛如一尊菩萨。

 

五太太是老爷用三千雪花银从得月楼接进院子里的。荣宠与冷落，一同加身。她和他收集的珍古奇玩没有分别。想起来时，在人前显摆一下，平日里就放在柜子里落灰。

一曲红绡不知数，仿佛是上辈子的事。

但戏还是要唱的。老爷高兴或闲闷的时候，家里要摆排场的时候，兰小姐来了的时候。

兰小姐和五太太要好，是府内上下都知道的事。也有那俗艳的只言片语，阿黄听下人暧昧的提过，并不在意。

他觉得那些吊眼梢的姨太太，碎舌根的丫头，眼神乱瞟的帮工，他们不是嫉妒，就是垂涎五太太的美貌。

只有兰小姐是真心待五太太好，他偶然见过她们两人在树下谈笑，五太太笑得那么开心。

他于是也很喜欢兰小姐，盼着兰小姐常来。

而看到兰小姐英姿飒爽的派头，又有些羡慕。

 

全府上下他只愿亲近二管家。二管家是个真正的好人。他看着二管家身板笔直的背影，觉得自己长大后要是能像他那样就好了。

但二管家最得意的徒弟是阿荣。阿荣也不坏，只是有时二管家托他代自己教阿黄识字时，阿荣教得并不耐烦。零零星星的，一本《三字经》半年了也没认全。

阿黄并不怪阿荣。他想阿荣也许是怕自己学得好了，分了二管家的喜爱去。

他便紧着二管家夜里干完活写日记的时间，避开阿荣，提前去问一两句。

他并不算计多少分喜爱，他只记得二管家告诉他，能识字读书了，将来才有出息，才不会一辈子干苦工。

他没想到这天夜里撞到了五太太来账房。

五太太少见的醉了，又少见的郁郁。她和二管家，无声的喝茶、书写。阿黄蹲在墙下的阴影里，闻到夜风里一丝脂粉的甜香。

他闭上眼，似又回到院门口，门缝里依稀的唱腔和熏风。五太太坐在黄叶下，神色和缓的送他一捧糖果子，像救世观音。

然后他听到二管家提起自己：”……我也是近日才听说阿黄以前冲撞了慧小姐，幸得夫人大度，我替他给您陪个不是。”

五太太笑起来，“多久的事呢，我都不记得了。怪那苦命的小囡作甚，我刚进府的时候还迷过路呢，何况他。再说了，这孩子是二管家带进来的，为了这样的小事声张，免不得又有人嘴碎——”

五太太闲聊般径自说着，突然又止住了，想看二管家一眼又不好意思，便低头喝茶。

阿黄在外面，并不知道屋内的变化，只恍然的想，原是为了不牵累二管家啊。

屋内沉寂了一刻，又闲闲的聊了两句。然后阿荣来交作业了，阿黄往暗处再缩了缩，不让他看着。没一会，就听到五太太起身要走，他慌忙遁着院子里的草根躲远些，看着他们提灯送五太太。

他想今夜是问不成二管家了。

他又想起五太太的话。摸了摸心口，没来由的一点虚空，转瞬即逝。

 

二管家走的时候，阿黄躲在大门后望着，偷偷的抹眼泪。

后来五太太被赶出去的时候，阿黄正在外跑腿，都没有见到最后一面。

他听说五太太住在兰小姐那里，借机跑去远远的看了一次。其实在兰小姐那里，肯定是好的。但他看着五太太散步回来的背影，总觉得是很寂寥的。

可他有什么办法呢。他想，真是太久没有听到五太太唱戏了。

 

二管家战死的消息传来时，阿荣躲在人后恸哭，阿黄竟哭不出。愣愣的站了一回，突然发声道：“我帮你去偷师父的日记吧！”

两人趁夜摸到账房，阿荣在包袱堆里翻找二管家的旧物，阿黄在门外把风。正找着，本该睡下的大管家突然从假山后转出来，手里攥着一小包细软。

阿黄猜得他要去账房藏私，情急之下，捡起一颗石子往不远处一丢，黑暗里磕出清脆的声音，格外惊动。

大管家急急将手往袖子里一缩，慌乱的张望：“谁！”

阿黄跨了一步，走到廊下的灯光里，冷然的对上大管家惊疑的视线。

“你？！”大管家似乎连他的名字都叫不上来，“你这个不入眼的东西，在账房干什么！”

阿黄回头扫了一眼，看到阿荣紧张的站在书柜墙角的阴影里，怀里抱着一本黑色的硬壳本。

他知道阿荣得手了，就几不可查的点点头，突然猛的向离他最近的围墙跑去，借着墙边的大树，很快的爬上了墙头。

 

阿黄在漆黑的街道上不顾一切的奔跑。追赶他的人举着火把呼嚎。他脚下不停，冬日的寒风从他腋下穿过，仿佛要飞起来。

街上一个人都没有，他从未这样的畅快过，竟不觉得累，在胡同小巷里机警的穿梭，渐渐甩掉了荣府的帮佣。

但他还不想停。夜黑得没有尽头，他向更深处跑去，天与地的相接处吹开了大片的雪花。

苏州一夜白头。

 

他在兰小姐的屋前停下了。更深漏长，她们早就睡下了吧。没有星，也没有光。西洋的尖顶房蛰伏在夜里，像一个他不可战胜的怪兽。

大雪扑打在他脸上，只穿着单鞋的脚面渐渐冻得僵硬。这寒意让他想起了昏死在雪地里的时候。他从雪地里来，现在又要到雪地里去了。

是了。他突然通透了。二管家已经死了，五太太也不会再回来了，他还留在这里干什么呢。

荣府的繁华与江南的柔丽都不属于他。他也不喜欢。

他就去当兵吧。他这么想着，很快的做了决定。

 

他转身走了。走了两步，又不由得继续跑起来。不单是为了驱寒，他实在是喜欢这种空旷和舒畅。

冷而孤寂的自由，他逆着风雪，离开了这片镜花水月。

 

8年后，二十出头的阿黄已经斩过上将首级，又拜了上海那位有名的黄先生作干爹，时下刚从南京授了少尉衔回来，成了沪上黑白两道都风头正健的黄少爷。

身边一帮纨绔开着车去接他，拥簇着往华懋走，说给他接风。他晓得这些人要敲他竹杠，但他不在乎，一顿饭钱，很快又能从这些人身上赚回来。

两口黄汤下肚，这群浪荡子就原形毕现，搂着舞女要亲嘴。阿黄点着一根烟，很冷淡的在一旁看，劝酒就笑着举举杯，复又放下，在果盘里捡了一颗进口的巧克力含着，觉得也不如小时候的糖果子好吃。

烟雾弥漫中，一个唱过花旦的小姐被起哄，非要闹着她唱一段《山桃红》。

“姐姐，咱一片闲情，爱煞你哩！”谁憋着嗓子蹩脚的念了一句白，惹得哄堂大笑。

那姑娘有些抹不开面，紧抓着手里的扇子，骨节发白。

阿黄突然想起以前五太太被老爷请去唱戏，也是这般不情愿，一把金折扇在手里反复的握捏。

他站起来作个揖：“各位慢慢喝，我去方便一下。”

 

走到包房外的阳台上，晚春的黄浦江风稍有凉意，吹散浊气，他才觉得舒服一点。

伏在栏杆上低头准备点烟，楼下街对面一个路过的中年女子引起了他的注意。

素色旗袍，柔顺而干练的齐耳短发，颀长的腰身。

“兰小姐！！”他脱口而出，半个身子都探了出去。

女子身形一顿，犹疑的回头张望。

“兰小姐！”他在阳台上不顾形象的拼命挥手，情急之下用苏州话喊道：“你等我一下！我马上下来！你不要动！”

 

阿黄气喘吁吁的跑到兰小姐跟前，规规矩矩行了个礼：“兰小姐，好久不见。”

兰小姐仍是犯难的看着他，有些不好意思：“……请问……您是……？”

“我姓黄——”阿黄急切的说了一句，又蓦地改口，神色也多一份苍凉，“我原姓沈，在荣府做过工，二管家从雪地里捡的那个，以前大家都叫我阿黄。”

兰小姐的神情几经变化，慢慢恢复了些许记忆：“啊……翠花以前好像提过……”

听到那个名字，阿黄的心悸动了一下，期艾的开口：“她…五太太…可还好？”

兰小姐的眼神暗了下去：“……她已经过世一年了。”

 

阿黄不知怎么和兰小姐道别的。他只在目送兰小姐离去的时候，忽的发现，总是英挺潇洒的兰小姐，背竟已微微佝偻了。

他没想到岁月老得这样快。

珠光宝气的上海滩昼夜通明，再也没有那样浓的夜，也没有那样菩萨般的人。

他站在春风沉醉的街头，听到不知什么地方传来缥缈的戏腔，是五太太以前爱唱的几句：

梦回莺啭 乱煞年光遍 人立小亭深院

炷尽沉烟 抛残绣线 恁今春关情似去年

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、沈阿黄是我某年某月给森田刚起的私人外号，缘由已经忘了。  
> 2、文里的干爹指的黄金荣。
> 
> 看游园惊梦时绯闻已喧嚣尘上，而我看到主演名字时竟没反应过来。  
> 看完后写了关于田刚的唯一一篇BG。  
> 我想，那个时候我就已经有预感了吧。
> 
> 这个系列差不多按写文的时间倒着编辑的。  
> 系列的名字和描述花里胡哨。  
> 其实只是想表示。  
> 事到如今  
> 我对他的婚姻，仍然有一种小人常戚戚的耿耿于怀。
> 
> 春秋只转载要事  
> 我没有被你改写一生 不配有憾事


End file.
